muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BETA/@comment-122.106.128.207-20131220103627
So, I was thinking about new classes for BETA to create, such as units created for other purposes aside from the regular zerg rush and such. BETA usually adapts to the changing battlefield right? I mean if their current classes were to be rendered useless, they'd adapt to having more hardened battle variants, right? My idea for my fanfic was what if BETA suddenly lost its edge in terms of lasers, and the usual swamping tactic became virtually useless against superior technology or weaponry: class: In order to compensate for the loss of laser capabilities, BETA took a page out of humanity's history of warfare, the use of missiles. To compensate for the lack of long range anti-aircraft firepower, BETA created the Ballista class to overcome ion dispersion technology. These hulking monstrosities called Ballista class came into existence to provide the much needed firepower and anti-air power needed in place of lasers. Ballista class stand at an impressive 32 meters in height and twice the width, each Ballista class have a broad back covered in spines which look close to that of the Destroyer, however these spines are no where near the strength of that of its counterpart's armour. The spines cover the large number of bio-organic missiles hidden beneath. These bio-organic missiles are propelled by plasma within, which also acts as the warhead. Each warhead is powerful enough to destroy a TSF in a single hit. And for every Ballista class there are approximately 42 bio-organic missiles, which are constantly being replaced by the Ballista since it is capable of replicating these projecticles naturally. As formidable as these creatures sound, there is a major drawback, a Ballista class is incredibly slow, and a very large target in comparison to that of the laser class, thus requiring much more protection compared to that of its counterpart. class: The new found firepower of the UN with the aid provided by the Federation changed the capabilities of small arms as well as mechanised technology. The average soldier and warrior class quickly became obsolete with the improved weaponry of small arms provided by the Federation, ultimately driving both classes to near ruin as the war turned. The Hunter class was created in their place, a small and highly agile creature capable of hit and run attacks on infantry, as well as hunt and kill missions to eliminate pilots who end up stranded behind BETA controlled lines. Hunter classes are surpisingly small being only 1.8 meters tall, but in place of height their lenght is greater at 6.4 meters. Their bodies are covered in hardened chitin like material which can absorb impacts from 7.65mm weapons, however the body armour only functions to protect them from light weaponry, and can be overcome with sufficient amounts of ammo. The main purpose of the Hunter is to elimiate infantry by rapidly closing distance and attacking in CQC. The Hunter has 6 arms in total and 2 legs, the overall strength of one Hunter is that of 8 men, its head is covered in a shaped head with no visible eyes or sensory organ which indicates that a Hunter relies on movement and sound to hunt its prey. Thus making this the perfect creature for night time attacks, that and within enclosed and dark places. Destroyer class: The Super Destroyer first appeared in the Eurofront right after the creation of the Ballista class, these behemoths are much larger variants of the Destroyer class, however with one noticable difference, the whole body is covered within armour thicker than its counterpart. The encased monster is considered the equivalent of a run away freight train compared to its counterparts. Each monster is covered in over a meter of armour capable of shrugging off a number of direct hits from 155 to 320mm guns, even the Yamato series of battleships had been unable to inflict significant damage due to this new an improved armoured variant. The Super Destroyer is undoubtedly invulnerable to weapons created by the forces of this world, however the UEF provided a solution with advanced rail gun weaponry later in the war to counteract the new classes. However even with the use of rail guns, the employed tactic of the Super Destroyer was undeniably effective against entrenched forces. The Super Destroyer's top speed in the field is 200km/h, and can carry dozens of smaller forms and even laser class on its body to the battlefield, its primary focus is to break defensive positions with brutal force. The only noteable weaknesses are the leg joints, eyes and the small crevasses in the armour joints of the body. Class: The first sea faring species of BETA ever encountered, the Leviathan class became the bane of sea based forces and coastal defenders throughout the war, the Leviathan class was over 500 meters long, dozens of meters high, and had numerous tentacles capable of ripping whole battleships and carriers down. Little is known about the Leviathan class aside from its weakness to damage inflicted internally, the case of the Daedalus attack, in which a single carrier USS Daedalus was dragged by a Leviathan class into the water, the officer in charge ordered all TSFs and Mobile Suits armed with any sort of weapons to fire inside the beast rather than just be eaten. The resulting explosion destroyed the Leviathan class but also destroyed the Daedalus, only 50 crew survived and passed on the encounter to the US military later. The UN forces accounted for a total of 30 Leviathan classes in the oceans of the world. And the rest I'm thinking up, tell me what you guys think of the classes I've created? Not mean enough for the Muv Luv universe, or should I focus more on horribly r*ping the crap out of the pilots than just the regular military?